Lucky
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: Spencer and Toby go to the ice ball. Will they be able to forget the world for one night?


**Lucky**

Spencer and Toby walked hand in hand into the ice ball. It was beautiful. Spencer was glad Toby had asked her to go with him. This was going to be their first dance that didn't end horrible. At least she hoped it was. They found their way to the dance floor. She was wearing a blue dress that cut off a little above the knees, and Toby was in a simple suit. After a few dances Spencer broke off to say she was going to find a drink. Toby went to talk to Caleb. Hanna was off somewhere. Probably spiking the punch. She was Hanna after all.

"Hey man." Toby said walking up to Caleb.

"Hey." Caleb greeted. "Where's Spencer?"

"Getting a drink." Toby answered. "Hanna?"

"Drink." Caleb smiled.

"So you and Hanna are back together." Toby pointed out even though it was obvious.

"Yep." Caleb nodded.

Toby stood making conversation with Caleb for a while.

Spencer sat on a bench with her cup of punch. She knew Toby didn't really like going to dances, so she made up the excuse to let him off the dance floor. Spencer sighed. She wanted him to have a good time. They never got to have fun together.

Spencer looked up at the call of her name.

"Spence." Toby called out.

"Oh hey." She forced a smile onto her face.

"You've been gone for thirty minutes." Toby sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"Spence, you know I can tell when you're lying." He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel bad for making you come to this." Spencer admitted.

"You didn't make me come, _I_ asked _you_." Toby explained.

"I know but I kept hinting at it." Spencer looked down at her feet. "Now I feel bad. I know you don't like dancing. This can't be too fun."

"Spencer," Toby sighed. "I wouldn't have asked you to a dance if I didn't want to dance with you."

"But-" She began.

"No buts." He stood up. "You don't have to feel guilty for everything."

Spencer looked up at him. "But I do." She whispered.

He held out his hand. "Don't. May I have this dance?"

Spencer grinned and took his hand. "Are you sure?"

Toby looked at her with a confused face. "Why wouldn't I want to dance with my beautiful girlfriend?"

Spencer blushed. She stood up and followed him back out to the dance floor. A slow song came on, and she wrapped her arms him. Spencer leaned her head against Toby's chest.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

"Do you know how lucky I am to have you?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Not as lucky as me." She pulled away to meet his eyes with her's.

"No. I'm luckier." He smirked. "You are so amazing, and I am so happy to have you in my life. You brought meaning back to it and helped me in so many ways. I was so hopeless without you."

_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Spencer felt a tear drop down her cheek. "But you changed me. When we got together I had a feeling it _would_ last. You were always there for me, and no matter what happened you stood by me. I am so much happier with you by my side. I'm so glad you never gave up on us. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

_One step closer_

Toby pulled her closer to him. He wanted to be as close as possible to her.

He dipped her and she giggled. When he lifted her up she was quick to wrap her hands back around his neck. Spencer looked into his eyes and then down at his lips.

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Spencer smashed her lips against Toby's. She was so grateful for him. Words couldn't express the amount of love she feels towards him.

Toby instinctively pulled Spencer closer to him by her waist. Her hands tangled in his hair, and anchored his face to hers. Her lips battled with his, and even though they were in public, she couldn't help but let her tongue push into his mouth. Toby moaned.

People stared at them. Spencer Hastings never seemed to be fond of PDA. However she was always kissing Toby in public. Sure she kissed other guys in public, but never as much as Toby. Most people didn't understand their relationship. They never would. Not even the girls understood it as much as Spencer and Toby did. All anyone knew was that they were in love. It was obvious as they stood there kissing and holding each other close. Everyone wondered why she had chose Toby. He had been the outcast of Rosewood, yet she saw something in him.

Spencer pulled back from the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have died every day waiting for _you_. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." She sang.

"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. _I_ have loved _you_ for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." He continued.

Spencer smiled. She buried her head into his neck. No matter what happened, she knew she was lucky to have found him. Toby knew he was lucky she forgave him. Luck always seemed to be on their side. That was something they were both very thankful for.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is a one shot. Obviously. I know it's short but you'll have to deal with it. I was fangirling with someone on twitter and we came up with this idea. Review please. It would mean the world to me. Especially since I've been feeling down a lot lately. I could use some cheering up. Follow and favorite. I'm going to be starting a new story sometime. If you guys want me to. Here's what it's about. **

******Toby Cavanaugh is a famous movie actor, and Spencer Hastings is an ordinary girl who ran away to California. What happens when the two meet in a bar one night? Will they survive the struggle? Or will the life of fame be too much? **

******Review if you want me to write it!**

******Love ya!**

******xoxo, Mel**


End file.
